Stalker
by PrincessVideogame
Summary: Nashi discovers who Santa is. The Dragoneel Family during Christmas. I had to rewrite it cause i wanted some other stuff in the first chapter. Please read. Sucky Summary awesome writer ;P. P.S: There will be romance between kids.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yeah, guys I'm back and I'm writing a story about the Dragoneel family and everyone else. I know I'm late and Christmas already pass but this just came to me and I don't want to wait till Christmas. So, here is the story.

Avon: I'm confused by this story

A/N: You won't be when you read this. So let's get on with. I don't own Fairy Tail. Again I'm sorry I'm late. So here is a list of the kids.

Natsu & Lucy's:

Nagasumi/Boy/ Fire Dragon Slayer/ 17 years old

Luna/Girl/ Celestial Spirit Mage/ 15 years old

Leon/ Boy/ Celestial Dragon Slayer/ 13 years old

Sun/ Girl/ Fire Dragon Slayer/ 13 years old

Nashi/ Girl/ Celestial Fire Dragon Slayer/ 10 years old

Gray & Juvia's:

Jean/ Girl/ Ice Make Mage/ 17 years old

Vanessa/ Girl/ Water Mage/ 13 years old

Julian/ Boy/ Ice Make Mage/ 10 years old

Erza & Jellal's:

Heather/ Girl/ Requip Mage/ 17 years old

Tony/ Boy/ ? (I don't know Jellal's power)/ 15 years old

Gail/ Girl/ Requip Mage/ 10 years old

Gajeel & Levy's:

JJ/ Boy/ Iron Dragon Slayer/ 17 years old

Dani/ Girl/Script Mage/ 15 years old

Mira & Freed's:

Michele/ Girl/ Take Over Mage/ 19 years old

Greg/ Boy/ ? (What is Freed's power)/ 17 years old

Lisanna & Laxus's:

Ryan/ Boy/ Lightning Dragon Slayer/ 15 years old

Ricky/ Boy/ Animal Soul/ 13 years old

Elfman & Evergreen's:

Natalie/ Girl/ Beast Soul/ 19 years old

Wendy & Romeo's:

Rowen/ Boy/ Fire Mage/ 10 years old

Cana & Bacchus's (How the hell do you spell his name?):

Kanade/ Boy/ Card Magic/ 19 years old

Sting & Yukino:

Yuu/ Boy/ Light Dragon Slayer/ 17 years old

Happy & Carla:

Cappy/ Girl/ Partnered with Nashi

Tommy/ Boy/ Partnered with Nagasumi

Pantherlily & ? ( I need idea's T-T):

Kenneth/ Boy/ Partnered with Leon

Unknown Couple:

Hannah/ Girl/ Partnered with Sun

Lightning/ Boy/ Partnered with Ryan

New Members:

~Stalker Chapter 1~

Twas 3:00 AM 12 days before Christmas, in the Dragoneel home.

Not a creature or child was stirring, not even a cat.

The stockings of the were hung on the chimney with flames.

In hopes that their father & mother would bring them keys and flames.

Normal POV:

Upstairs in the Dragoneel home, where all the rooms were. The second door to the left is the Dragoneel's first born. 17 year old Nagasumi Dragoneel, with spiky blonde hair and brown eyes, was fast asleep snoring very loudly with fire coming out of his mouth burning the pillow in front of his face. On top of his head was a sleeping white exceed, named Tommy, with blue on his ears, stomach, paws, and tip of his tail.

In the room on his left was 15 year old Luna Dragoneel, with knee length blonde hair and big brown orbs, who was pushing a big yellow pillow on her face trying to block out the sound of her older brothers loud mouth. She groaned and called the Celestial Spirit Plue that her mother gave her when she was 11, and hugged him to ignore the pain that her brother was causing her.

In the room on Nagasumi's right 13 year old Sun Dragoneel, with pink hair that stopped mid-back and big onyx eyes, looks like she wanted to kill herself. Sun burning her so called 'fire proof' stuffed animal that her father got her, she groaned as the stuffed animal slowing turned to ash. Next to her was a small gold exceed, named Hannah, with white on her stomach and paws with a blue ribbon at the tip of her tail. Hannah was lying down peacefully with a smug look on her face as she put white ear plugs in her golden ears and fell asleep automatically. Sun glared at Hannah envying her wishing she was able to sleep.

'Curse my sensitive hearing' Sun thought.

In the room across from Sun was her twin brother Leon Dragoneel, with pink spiky locks and onyx eyes, who was throwing a full on Dragon Slayer fit. He burned his bed as Nagasumi starting snoring and started freaking out scaring his small white exceed, named Kenny, with black on his stomach, paws, ears, and tip of the tail. Kenny had to hide in one of Leon's drawers to get away from the angry Celestial Dragon Slayer. Once he calmed down he looked around his room. His bed was turned to ash, his entire room was soaking wet and some of the stuff were turned into a rocks. The other thing he noticed was that Kenny was missing.

'Where's Kenny?' he asked himself. 'OH MY MAVIS DID BURN HIM' He wondered and sank to his knees and held a pile of ash in his hands.

Kenny didn't hear any more crashes and the bangs so he pushed himself out of drawer that and fell on the charcoaled ground with a soft thud. He was sitting inside the drawer with a pair of underwear on his head and was surrounded by underwear and socks looking around at the mess Leon caused. He shook off the underwear and flew towards Leon and landed on his head.

"WOW, quite a mess in here." Kenny said starring at the pile ash Leon had in his hands.

Leon froze for a moment

'Was that Kenny's voice.' He looked up to see Kenny leaning over his head trying to get a good look at what Leon was holding in his hands.

"Why were you starring at that pile of ash in your hands?" Kenny asked looking at Leon oddly.

Leon jumped up causing Kenny to fall off Leon' s head and land on the ground head first. Than Leon picked Kenny up and gave him a huge hug crushing the poor exceed.

"I thought you were dead." Leon said sighing in relief.

"Okaaaaaay. Anyway, how are you going to clean up this mess?" Kenny said ignoring Leon's comment gesturing towards Leon's now cave for a room.

"Oh, that's easy; Momma taught me this spell that she said she learned from a friend." Leon said grinning just like his father.

"TIME ARC!" (A/N: I don't know the spell very well could somebody help me out with?) He yelled.

A magic circle appear around the entire room and everything changed back to the way it was before his outburst except for his bed which just disappeared.

"What happened to your bed?" Kenny asked flying above the area where the bed used to be.

"I think I messed up on the spell. I'm still learning it so cut me some slack." Leon said shrugging. "Mom's gonna be so pissed."

"You know she is. So where are we going to sleep?"

Leon shrugged and then walked to his closet pulled out a blanket and 2 pillows. He threw the pillows on the ground and laid down on them, rested his head on the pillows and put the blanket over his body. Kenny hovered above his head for a minute before dropping him self as far away from Leon's mouth as possible. Once the both of them were comfy, Nagasumi's snores got louder and Leon shoved a pillow in his face and Kenny flew to Leon's shirt drawer, opened it and rested inside on Leon's freakishly comfortable shirt temperature (A/N: I cannot explain well). Or at least attempted to rest.

In the room next to Leon's was 10 year old Nashi Dragoneel's, who has waist length pink hair and big brown eyes, room but she wasn't in there. she was in their parent's room with her small gray cat, named Cappy, with a white stomach and paws with an oversized cap on her head, fast asleep and far away from Nagasumi's snoring. So while Nashi was smirking in her sleep. Luna, Sun, and Leon were planning ways to murder Nagasumi.

Sun's POV:

I was in my room listening to Nagasumi's freakishly loud snores and was dusting the leftovers(ash) of my 'fire proof' stuffed animal off of my oversized tee shirt that went to my calves. Hannah was still laying there sleeping peacefully.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" I roared. I swore I seen Hannah flinch.

I jumped out of bed and ash from the blankets flew everywhere. Hannah fell off the bed, glared at me then flew right behind me as I slammed open my room door and walked to Nagasumi's room and kicked open his door. Surprisingly he didn't wake up from the debris flying everywhere.

I stomped up to Nagasumi's bed and yelled "FLAMING SUN KICK!" then kicked him in the face.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROMBLEM, YOU CAN'T GO AND JUST KICK PEOPLE IN THE FACE WHEN THEY'RE SLEEPING!" Yelled Nagasumi who shot up which caused Tommy to fall off of Nagasumi's head and landed head first on the ground.

"WELL YOU NEED TO STOP SNORING SO FUCKIN LOUD" I yelled.

"I WASN'T EVEN SNORING THAT LOUD" Yelled Nagasumi.

"CELESTIAL DRAGON PUNCH/ CELESTIAL LUNA PUNCH, YES YOU WERE, WE WERE ABOUT TO CALL MOM" Yelled Leon and Luna in unison who just ran inside and punched Nagasumi in the face.

"WHY THE FUCK IS EVERYBODY PUNCHING ME" Yelled Nagasumi.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU KIDS YELLING AT THREE IN THE FUCKING MORNING" Yelled a flaming Natsu Dragoneel.

Normal POV:

The kids cowered in fear as they watched their pissed off flaming father walked towards them.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOUR MOTHER WOULD DO TO US IF YOU WOKE HER UP" Natsu yelled.

"I'm sorry dad" They all whimpered as he glared at them.

"YOU BETTER BE" He yelled then took a deep breath and his flames disappeared from his body causing his kids to sigh in relief.

"Now..." He said calmer then earlier "get your asses to bed before I tell your mother".

They all nodded Leon, Sun, and Luna ran out the room leaving Nagasumi by himself with his father. Nagasumi grabbed Tommy who was starring at Natsu with a terrifying yet amazed expression on his face.

Natsu stood there with his bangs covering his eyes and a murderous aura surrounding him. Nagasumi just sat at the edge of his bed shivering and hugging Tommy the tightly. Natsu slowly lifted his head to show his glaring face. Nagasumi fidgeted at his glare and started to look around his room.

"What the hell was all the yelling about" Natsu growled at his eldest child.

Natsu's POV:

WHAT THE HELL IS THIER PROBLEM YELLING AT 3 IN THE MORNING? DO THEY KNOW THAT LUCE WILL KILL THEM IF SHE WOKE UP. SHE'LL PROBABLY MURDER ME.

"What the hell was all that yelling about" I growled attempting to calm down so I don't kill the boy in front of me.

"Dad, I'm sorry they just ran into my room and started yelling about how I snore to loud" Nagasumi said backing up to his pillow.

I nodded; I understood why they wanted to kill him so badly. When Lucy, Nagasumi, Luna, and I lived at the old house Nagasumi's snores were freakin annoying. He's probably snoring loudly cause he is really tired. After all, he just got back from his first mission with Heather, Jean, JJ, and Michele.

"Alright, I get it, cause you do snore pretty loud when you get back from missions. Just try to keep it down. Gosh, I can't wait till you move out." I shrugged and made my way towards the door.

"Okay, goodnight Da-WAIT A MINUTE I DON'T SNORE LOUD!" Nagasumi said being as slow as usual. I wonder where he got that gene from.

"Whatever, good night baka" I said once I got to the doorframe I gave him a small wave and shut his room door.

"Gosh, I hope it's quieter" I said as I walked to Lucy and I's room. I opened the door to see Nashi in Lucy's arms and Cappy rested on the pillow above their heads. I chuckled and wrapped my arms around Lucy's waist and fell asleep with her amazing scent in my nose.

~~~~~~~~~Morning 8:02 AM~~~~~~~~~

Normal POV:

Lucy Dragoneel's eye's opened slowly and she was being shaken by her pink haired daughter, Nashi.

"MOMMY, MOMMY, WAKE UP YOU HAVE TO MAKE BREAKFAST I'M SO HUNGRY" Yelled Nashi jumping up and down on her mother's back with Cappy flying behind her rubbing her eyes sleepily.

Lucy groaned and rolled over to be face to face with her still snoring husband. She sighs and sat up using Natsu's face as support. Natsu woke up feeling something pushing his face in. Natsu opened his eyes and groaned knowing exactly what was going on.

"Ugh, why do we have to wake up so early" Natsu said rolling over pushing his face in his pillow.

"Come Natsu" Lucy said ruffling his hair then she looked at Nashi and said "Nashi, why don't you go wake up your brother and sister."

"Ok" She said cheerfully and skipped out the room.

"Natsu wake up already" Lucy said getting up and started to get dressed.

Nashi's POV:

I wonder what Mom's gonna make for breakfast I hope its pancakes and bacon. I walked up to Nagasumi's door and chuckled. I feel bad for Luna, Leon, and Sun they were stuck with Nagasumi's snores. I opened the door to see Nagasumi in a gray tee shirt and boxers with his blanket covering one of his legs and he was hanging half way off the bed. Tommy was laying on a pile of clothes that was taller than the bed. I laughed and walked towards Naga's face. I poke his face to see if he would wake up he just stirred and sighed.

"Naga-nii, wake up" I said shaking him.

He didn't even stir.

"CELESTIAL DRAGON ROAR" I yelled and my attack got Naga straight in the stomach and pushed him straight into the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL NASHI" yelled Naga.

I laughed and looked at him. I watched Tommy slowly sit up and rub his eyes sleepily. So kawii

"Morning Tommy" I cooed at him as he slowly regained his eyesight.

"You weren't waking up so I used my dragon roar" I said to Nagasumi shrugging.

Naga just sighed and ran a hand through his blonde locks. I ran up to him and tackled him in a hug.

"Good morning Naga-nii" I said into his chest.

I felt him chuckle and hug me back.

"Good Morning Nashi" He said.

I got up and told him "Mom was making breakfast so get up" and left to wake up Sun.

Nagasumi's POV:

What the hell just happened.

Sun's POV:

I walked up to Sun's room and stopped to pray that she wouldn't murder me. I slowly opened her door and peeked my head through and the smell of ash hit my nose like a brick wall. I saw her snoring while clinging on to her burgundy blankets. I looked around the room and seen ash scattered everywhere. I tiptoed towards her bed and came to a halt when I seen Hannah's ears sticking out of her shirt drawer.

"What the heck happened in here" I whispered as I starred at the gold ears sticking out of the drawer.

I sighed and kept walking until I got to her face. I looked at her for a moment before blowing a huge ball of celestial fire at her face. I laughed as she jumped out of bed screaming. Celestial fire is the only fire that can hurt fire mages badly so I willed the fire not to hurt her. So screamed and screamed I just sat down on her bed waiting for her to finish. I stopped laughed because it was funny at first but it got sad after a while. Like, seriously what was she dreaming about.

She finally stopped and glared at. See, there's the reaction I was looking for. I walked towards Hannah and shake her lightly so she would wake up. She yawned and then stretched.

"Morning Hannah" I said petting her soft gold ears.

She nodded towards me and flew into the restroom.

"What the hell is wrong with you Nashi are you trying to kill me." Sun said.

"No, I just wanted to wake you up" I said shrugging. "Mom's going to make breakfast so I recommend that you hurry and get dress so Mom doesn't throw another fit about how we don't eat together."

I with that I walked out the room. I felt so epic my big sister always wakes me up that way so today I got her back.

Sun's POV:

Who was that cause that certainly wasn't my adorable and sweet little sister.

Nashi's POV:

So who's nest on the list. I started to walk towards Leon's room. He's kind of a jerk in the morning. So I turned around and walked to Luna's room. I opened the door and seen Luna wearing a pink tank top and black basketball shorts. Apparently, she was already awake.

"Good Morning Luna" I said and gave her a toothy grin.

She looked startling for a moment but went to back to digging threw her drawers.

"Oh, Good Morning Nashi" Luna said nodding towards me. "Hey do you think you can help pick out what to wear today?"

Hmmm. Help Luna pick out an outfit to wear or wake up Leon.

"No thanks I have to go and wake up Leon." I said cheerfully.

"Aww, okay bye Nashi" She answered.

That was close she tends to fuss at people when they help her pick out clothes. Sun warned me about that.

I walked towards Leon's room as soon as I touched the doorknob my dragon senses were telling me something bad happened. I burst through the door to see a nice looking room and no bed. I looked at Leon who was laying on the ground. I stood by the door blew some light flames at his forehead. He just stirred for a bit and ignored them. So a blew huge chunks of rocks at his head. He just turned over.

Kenny who had just woken up flew towards Cappy who was asleep on my head -which I hadn't noticed till now-and started poking at her face. I think Kenny likes Cappy, Kenny is Pantherlily's son and Cappy is Happy and Carla's Kid so it would kind of be a Romeo & Juliet story (Somehow). I was getting annoyed by Leon's antics.

"CELESTIAL COLD FIRE WING ATTACK" I yelled at and aimed my attack at his legs so I wouldn't severely injure him.

He jumped out of bed and fire started spewing out of his mouth on every direction. I just stood there and watched my brother make an absolute fool of himself, eating all the flames that came my direction.

"Morning Kenny" I said turning to him.

He looked at me then back at Cappy and said "Morning Nashi"

"WHAT THE HELL NASHI" I heard someone in front of me.

I looked to see a pissed of Leon with elements all around him.

Cappy's POV:

Kenny better stop poking me or I will bite him. I slowly opened my eyes and glared at Kenny who smirked. Apparently, we're in Leon's room and Nashi just made Leon pissed. I flew off Nashi's head and plopped myself down on Kenny. I was too busy snuggling against Kenny's navy beanie to notice his intense blushing. I moved around a lot and couldn't find a comfortable spot I've done this before it was comfortable the last time I checked.

"I'm not sleepy anymore" I whined and groaned (A/N: I seem to like that word *shrugs*).

Kenny just chuckles which causes me to blush for some unknown reason.

I fly off Kenny's head and head back towards Nashi who was arguing with her older brother, who towering above her. Why must Nashi always want to pick a fight with people older and much, much taller than her.

"Nashi come on I don't want to be late for breakfast" I said wrapping my tail around Nashi's skinny stomach and dragging her out the door.

Nashi's POV:

He better be lucky Cappy's holding me back. I would give that prick a piece of my mind.

"Get dress and let's go to breakfast" I heard Kenny say as we were leaving.

"Cappy take me to my room I need to get dressed" I say as she flies me to the room next Leon's.

~What Natsu and Lucy were doing while Nashi was waking everybody up~

Normal POV:

Lucy kept shaking Natsu who was attempting to ignore her. Suddenly Natsu got really annoyed and grabbed Lucy around her waist and pulled her in a hug. Natsu kissed Lucy's forehead.

Lucy POV:

Why the hell won't he get up. Rested my head on his torso and sighed. I felt him move a little bit.

"Are you awake now?" I asked clearly annoyed.

Natsu just chuckled and said "Well, I can't go back to sleep or I'll be woken up by you or one of those human alarm clocks aka your children."

"There your kids too" I said giggling at my husband.

"Don't remind me" He says exasperatedly.

"They aren't that bad"

"Oh, really. You aren't the one that had to get up at 3 in the morning and tell them to shut up."

"You had too get up at 3 AM" I said patting his back. "I'm sorry honey"

I hugged him and tried to kiss him on the cheek. He moved his head so my lips would land on his lips. I felt him smirk as the kiss deepened. Even though we've kissed billions of times every time is like our first. There are fireworks every time we kiss. I know I sound really sappy right now but its true.

We were getting caught up in a the moment and didn't notice Sun walk by.

"Can you guys at least shut your door if your planning on having sex. Plus, its way to early for that you guys should of took care of that last night." Sun said with a bored expression on her face.

I blushed 50 shades of red at my daughters comment.

"When did you have the talk with her?" Natsu asked me.

"I don't know but probably like 6. Because I think we broke her." I whispered back.

Sun sighed and looked me.

"When do you plan on making breakfast cause I pretty sure Nagasumi about to have a stroke" Sun said and with that she left.

"I think she got that from you" I said.

"That nothing like me" Natsu said playfully panicking,

"Whatever, just get dressed before they all come bombarding in her" I said getting up and walking to my drawer.

"Fine" Natsu groaned and dragged himself out of bed and towards the restroom.

"MOM!" yelled a voice from the door.

I turned towards the sound to see a freaked out Luna.

"What Luna" I sighed slightly glaring at her.

"I need fashion advice, I have no clue what to wear to the guild today." Luna said while pulling on her long blonde hair. (A/N: btw Lucy now has waist length blonde hair)

"Fine, I'll help you" I said.

I dug threw my drawer and pulled out a bra, black sleeveless shirt with a collar, dark blue jean shorts, and a wide red belt and ran to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Natsu, I need to change. Are you done in there" I yelled.

"Yeah, hold on" I heard him call from the inside. After a couple seconds and a few foot taps from Luna. Natsu opened the door and walked out wiping a towel on his forehead as if to wipe of sweat. Natsu was wearing a black top with red writing that said 'LIKE A BOSS', some blue jeans, and red converse. We were a family where the parents dress like teens, mainly because we have the body for them.

I walked in the bathroom after him and quickly got dress. I ran out went to the closet and pulled out another pair of red converse. I put them on and put the red belt around the border between my stomach and my waist. I walked pass Natsu we glanced at each other and froze I took four steps back so I could see his whole outfit and apparently he did the same. We were both looking at each others outfits and comparing.

"So were that kind couple now" I said starring at his outfit.

"I guess so…." Natsu said.

"Oh my Mavis, I love it" I squealed and jumped on Natsu wrapping my arms around his neck. He just chuckled.

"MOM, hurry up" Luna demanded.

I glared at my blonde child and went to my make up drawer I put some makeup on and some silver hoop earrings. I walked up to Luna.

"So, are you ready t-" I started before she dragged me out to her room.

"Luce, where are you going?" I heard Natsu yell from our room.

"Luna wants me to help her with something" I yelled back hoping Natsu heard me.

Natsu POV:

So Luce was just dragged away by one of our kids.

"She's my wife" I yell to no one in particular.

I sighed and ran my hands threw my hair and dropped back on the bed with my hands covering my face. I started to listen to my children through the walls. I listened as Nashi and Leon were running around the house throwing insults at each other. How did me and Lucy create another version of me and Gray. Anyhow, I heard Lucy and Luna fussing about what Luna was going to wear to guild apparently Lucy has no fashion sense and Luna is an ungrateful daughter and somehow they made up. Damn, girls are fucking confusing. I listened to Sun sing along with her iPod to "Angel with a Shotgun". I catch a whiff of Nagasumi's scent and it was coming closer and closer. Then I stated to hear heavy footsteps I'm guessing Nagasumi was running. Three seconds later, Nagasumi came bursting through the door.

"Dad, I need help" Nagasumi said running a head through his hair (a habit that he inherited from me).

"Obviously" I said.

"Dad, I'm serious" He said and walked towards the bed and sat down at the edge of it. I sat and watched the blonde boy fidget.

"Okayyy, what do you want"

"Its about girls" He said.

I groaned and ran a hand down my face.

"Fine, Let me guess it's about Heather and Jean."

Nagasumi nodded. "Greg keep saying that they like me"

"Yeah, its pretty obvious they both seem to fan girl every time your around them."

"But I like Heather and I don't want to break Jean's heart"

"Wait, you like Erza and Jellal's kid. Wow…. Just…wow. We'll continue this talk some other time. But, right now you need to get dress and go to the kitchen table." I said gesturing towards his gray tee shirt and boxers

Lucy POV:

"Luna calm down" I yelled at my panicking daughter.

"How the hell can I calm down I have NOTHING to wear to the guild" She cried jumped face first on her bed.

"How will I ever get a boyfriend if I can't even dress myself" she said, but since her face was buried in her pillow it sounded like "Hmm wff I effr gtf aboofrird vif I cvf efev drff nyfflf"

"Who are you trying to impress" I said slightly smirking as I was digging through he drawers.

"Um, Ryan" She said timidly

I looked at her utterly shocked " You mean Laxus and Lisanna's kid"

She just nodded and hid her blushing face in her pillows

I giggled boy wouldn't Mira and her daughter, Michele, love to hear this. I then found a burgundy long sleeved shirt with no shoulder. I gasped as I found black shorts and some awesome accessories. I threw the shirt and shorts to Luna who gasped at the outfit.

"You truly have a gift Mom. I didn't even know I own these" Luna said as she looked at me with awe.

"I know, anyway hurry up and put them on and head to the dining room," I said before walking out of her room and ran to the kitchen to make breakfast. I started to pull the eggs out of the fridge when I heard Leon and Nashi yelling at each other. You've got to be kidding me. I made my way towards the dining room.

"What the hell, did you try to burn my face" Leon yelled I could tell he was on the edge.

I laughed when I seen Nashi smirk.

"Was that your face? I'm sorry I thought I it was a piece of shit." Nashi said as her smirk got wider If even possible.

"Why you-" Leon started.

"Okay, break it up turds. We don't need a fight this early" Sun sighed as she sat in the seat across from Nashi who had her arms crossed and glaring at her older sister. I sighed as my kids were at like Natsu (and me but I'm not going to admit that). I went back to making pounds of food for my family.

Normal POV:

Nagasumi walked in to see a very pissed off Leon, a smirking Sun, and a kind of angry Nashi.

"Why do you always act like your older than me were the same age" Leon said glaring at Sun.

"Oh, Leon I act older that's the difference. I'm more mature than you that's all" Sun said in the nicest creepy voice ever (if you know what I mean)

Nagasumi sat down and rested his head on his palms watching his siblings expectantly. They just starred at him.

"Oh, please continue I love hearing my family fight in the morning" Nagasumi said sarcastically.

"Gosh, always taking the fun out of things" muttered Nashi.

Fashion POV:

This not talking about how bad their clothing is I'm just explaining what they are wearing. So don't flip out. Let's get started.

Natsu was wearing a black top with red writing that said 'LIKE A BOSS', some blue jeans, and red converse.

Lucy was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a collar, dark blue jean shorts mid-thigh, and a wide red belt, and red converse.

Luna was wearing a burgundy long sleeved shirt with no shoulder, black shorts and black flats.

Nagasumi was wearing a gray shirt, a long black and gold jacket that stopped at his knees, baggy black pants, and gold converse.

Sun was wearing a black tank top, red leather jacket, gray skinny jeans, and black combat boots.

Leon was wearing a blue top, black leather jacket, baggy gray pants, and tan Chuck Taylor's (if you don't know what Chuck Taylor's are Google it)

Nashi (my favorite) was wearing a red plaid long sleeved top and the sleeves were rolled up, long loose fitting gray demi jeans, red headphones around her neck, red converse

So that's the end of Chapter 1. I was going t make it longer but I'm tired and I'm pretty sure you guys don't want a freakishly long story. I wanted to make Nashi act and dress kind of like Marceline from adventure time. Anyway I'm tired so I'm finished. UNTIL NEXT TIME~

Wow, I thought that sounded awesome but wow. Bye guys.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I noticed I'm not getting a lot of views or reviews for this story. I would like some reviews but this was just a practice story. Soo, I pretty much need advice. Alright I going to start. LEGO.

Avon: Jai does not own Fairy Tail nor it's characters. I'm explain you know what she does and doesn't own.

Thanks for reviewing: skelekc

Just in case you forgot:

Natsu & Lucy's:

Nagasumi/Boy/ Fire Dragon Slayer/ 17 years old

Luna/Girl/ Celestial Spirit Mage/ 15 years old

Leon/ Boy/ Celestial Dragon Slayer/ 13 years old

Sun/ Girl/ Fire Dragon Slayer/ 13 years old

Nashi/ Girl/ Celestial Fire Dragon Slayer/ 10 years old

Gray & Juvia's:

Jean/ Girl/ Ice Make Mage/ 17 years old

Vanessa/ Girl/ Water Mage/ 13 years old

Julian/ Boy/ Ice Make Mage/ 10 years old

Erza & Jellal's:

Heather/ Girl/ Light Mage ( I decided to change her power)/ 17 years old

Tony/ Boy/ Heavenly Body Magic/ 15 years old

Gail/ Girl/ Requip Mage/ 10 years old

Gajeel & Levy's:

JJ/ Boy/ Iron Dragon Slayer/ 17 years old

Dani/ Girl/Script Mage/ 15 years old

Mira & Freed's:

Michele/ Girl/ Take Over Mage/ 19 years old

Greg/ Boy/ Script Mage/ 17 years old

Lisanna & Laxus's:

Ryan/ Boy/ Lightning Dragon Slayer/ 15 years old

Ricky/ Boy/ Animal Soul/ 13 years old

Elfman & Evergreen's:

Natalie/ Girl/ Plant Magic/ 19 years old

Wendy & Romeo's:

Rowen/ Boy/ Fire Mage/ 10 years old

Cana & Bacchus's (How the hell do you spell his name?):

Kanade/ Boy/ Card Magic/ 19 years old

Sting & Yukino:

Yuu/ Boy/ Light Dragon Slayer/ 17 years old

Happy & Carla:

Cappy/ Girl/ Exceed/Partnered with Nashi

Tommy/ Boy/ Exceed/Partnered with Nagasumi

Pantherlily & ? ( I need idea's T-T):

Kenneth/ Boy/ Exceed/Partnered with Leon

Unknown Couple:

Hannah/ Girl/ Exceed/Partnered with Sun

Lightning/ Boy/ Exceed/ Partnered with Ryan

New Members:

Amacchi/ Boy/ Water Dragon Slayer/ 19 years old

Lee/ Boy/ Exceed/ Amacchi's Partner

~Stalker Chapter 2~

Natsu's POV:

I slowly walked in the dining room as Nashi was holding her brother by his shirt and shooting him a glare which rivaled Mira, Erza, and Lucy's combined. I laughed quietly when I seen Leon's face he was just smirking. I moved to sit down at the end of the table Nagasumi was on my right and Sun was sitting on my left. Next to Sun was sitting next to Leon. Next to Nagasumi was Nashi who finally let go of Leon because she smelled a lot of pancakes too. I sighed and put my elbows on the table resting my chin in my hands. I watched Nashi reach out towards Leon making strangling motions with her hands. I mentally did a head count There's Nashi. Check. Leon. Check. Sun. Check. Luna. Ch- wait where is Luna.

"Kids where's Luna." I asked them.

"I think she's still in her room" Sun shrugged I nodded.

As if on cue, Luna walked in wearing a burgundy long sleeved shirt with no shoulder, black shorts and black flats.

"So how do I look?" Luna said striking a pose.

"Like a bitch" muttered Sun.

"MOM, SUN'S BEING A DUMBASS AGAIN" Luna yelled out.

Lucy happened to come out of the kitchen at that moment and smacked Sun in the back of head. Causing her to double over.

"What the hell Mom" Sun said.

"Don't be mean to your sister" Lucy said.

"Ha-ha" Luna said mockingly.

"And you" Lucy then turned towards Luna who stopped mid-laugh. "Stop being an easy target"

Then Lucy threw a spoon at her which hit her on the forehead. Then walked away, I was sitting there looking like a moron gaping at my beautiful, badass wife.

"You guys better sit down and shut up or I think the Fullbuster family would like some pancakes, bacon, and eggs" Lucy called from the kitchen.

One thing we all have in common is that we all are rivals of the Fullbuster family, even though there is some love between some of our family.

Sun and Vanessa fight almost everyday. But, when Heather tells them to stop they are bffs. They don't fake it like me and Gray they are actually best friends until Heather leaves.

We sat in silence. I watched as Sun and Luna were glaring at each other and Leon was peeking over Nashi's shoulder trying to see what game she was playing on her phone. Me and Lucy were arguing if we should get the kids phone last year we said that they can get one when they go on there first mission. Nashi went on a mission with Sun and Luna ,they were rebellious at such a young age, Nashi was 6, Sun was 9, and Luna was 11 so they all got a phone. Nagasumi and Leon followed Nashi, Sun, and Luna and helped them defeat the monster, so they all have a phone.

So apparently, Nashi grabbed an S-Class mission and ran off. When Sun and Luna found out they ran after Nashi. Then Nagasumi saw them run out and grabbed Leon and followed them and Nashi was about to get attacked by the S-Class monster. But, Nagasumi blocked it and they all attacked the monster and destroyed it. (A/N: Tell me if you want me to dedicate this next chapter to describe what happened on this mission)

Anyway, back to reality. Nashi was playing Flappy Bird with a lollipop in her mouth and was about to beat her high score when Leon started to randomly tap on the screen. Leon just laughed as Nashi started to shake and stared at her phone screen with terror and angry written all over her face as the bird was face down on ground. She slowly got up with her bangs covering her face. Leon who was starting to get scared backed up and ran behind me.

"Leon." Nashi said in a sweet deadly voice with a murderous aura around her.

"Dad help me" Leon squeaked hiding behind me and peeking over my shoulder.

Nashi started to walk towards me and I have to admit I was getting kind of scared.

"Food's ready" Lucy shouted from the kitchen. Nashi automatically cheers up and rushing to her seat with a hug smile plastered on her face.

Leon shakily returns to his seat and pulls out his phone and starts texting someone. I wonder who it is. Sun, Nashi, and Nagasumi start to stare at the kitchen door hungrily. Luna just stares at the door and Leon is hunched on his phone. As soon as Lucy walked out the kitchen with 7 plates she throws one to me, Nashi, Leon, Sun, Luna, and Nagasumi. We sat our plates on in front of us and she comes out again with a huge pile of pancakes it looks like there's more than 100 pancakes and sets on the middle of the table.

"You touch them you die" she said and walked back to the kitchen we all just looked at each other. (A/N: BTW the exceeds are in the living room)

She walked back in with a huge tube of hot sauce, Maple syrup, and a handful of silverware.

"Enjoy" she said and walked back in the kitchen she's probably feeding the exceeds.

Luna took 5 pancakes, Nagasumi grabbed like 20, Leon grabbed more than Nagasumi, and I grabbed a pile bigger than a exceed. Then Nashi dove straight towards the plate and gobbled up the rest and left about 5 on the plate. In this family if there any leftovers Nashi eats it she like our trash can. If there's some thing no one eats in the fridge we just throw it in her room she eats it in like 4 seconds. Lucy gets mad that we do that but she never gets sick like never. She know if something is expired and throws it at our faces.

Once, Sun tried to prank her by throwing 1 year old milk in her room. But, Nashi threw it back and Sun smelled like rotten milk for 2 weeks.

Lucy walked back in, sat down, and grabbed the rest of the pancakes and calming ate them. Luna got that trait from her.

As soon as we all finished. Leon ran in the living room and came out holding Kenny, who had a huge pancake in his hands, and ran out the door.

"What was that all about?" I asked my family.

"Leon wanted to leave early cause he wanted to leave before Vanessa came." Sun said gathering her stuff on her plate and walking to the kitchen.

Normal POV:

Nashi ,who had just woken up from her daydream, looked at Luna questioningly.

"But, I thought Leon liked Vanessa" Nashi said picking up the one pancake Leon left on his plate.

"He does. But you know how nervous he gets around her. Plus, he's looking for a Christmas gift for her and we all know he can't keep a secret" Luna said munching on her last pancake.

"Oh yeah speaking of Vanessa she should be arriving soon" Sun said walking out the kitchen.

As if on cue the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Nagasumi said and got up.

Vanessa's POV:

I rang the doorbell as Jean ( My sister her real name is Jessica but everyone calls her Jean) started debating on how she would say hello to Nagasumi. I just sighed and controlled the urge to put her in water lock. Heather sighed and pat the poor girls head. The door slowly opened as Nagasumi peeked his head through and smiled.

Jean was wearing a white shirt, black vest, a blue skirt that stops mid-thigh, black leggings, and black socks that stop above the knee with blue bows and black combat boots. Her waist length dark blue hair was out and she had a dark blue beanie and her hair was cutely curled

Heather was wearing black tank top, red plaid open shirt with the sleeves rolled up, dark blue long denim jeans, a red bag with a picture of Marshall Lee on it (A/N: Btw Nashi and Heather get along very well and are both in love with Marshall. If don't know him Google Marshall Lee), and red converse. Her long red hair that went stopped mid- stomach was braided the side with a red bow at the end of it.

A yellow tank top, a yellow shirt that stops mid-thigh with blue words that said 'GEEK' over it, blue ripped shorts that stop mid- thigh, a silver watch , sparkly blue spenders, big yellow geeky glasses, and black converse. My hair looks like Jeans but my hair stops at my thighs and its blue (Like Juvia's hair color)I pulled my hair in a ponytail so my long naturally looked even cuter.

"Oh, Yeah. Hey" Nagasumi said as he pushed the door wide open so we could his whole body. He was wearing a gray shirt, a long black and gold jacket that stopped at his knees, baggy black pants, and gold converse and his legendary gold scarf.

"Hi Nagasumi is Sun there" I asked trying to look past him.

"Uh, yeah she's in the dining room" He said moving out the way.

I walked past him and make my way to the dining room.

Normal POV:

Nagasumi leaned against the frame of the door.

"Hello Nagasumi-Sama" Jean said and bowed with a slight blush on her face

"Hey Jean. You don't have to add the sama to my name ya' know " Nagasumi sighed already annoyed that she keeps calling him that and ruffled her .

"Hey, Nagasumi" Heather said giggling at Jean's flushed face.

"Sup, Heat" Nagasumi said smirking.

Heather mood turned from happy-go-lucky to a serious I'll kill you in your sleep type attitude. She made a sword out of light and pointed it towards him.

"Don't fucking call me Heat" she said holding Nagasumi by the scarf and a sword made out of light in her hands.

"Heather-san, I'm sure he didn't mean it. He was just being funny" Jean said trying to calm her down before she makes the Sun hotter than it is.

"Calm down Heather I was only joking" Nagasumi said putting his hands up defensively seeing her body start to glow slightly and her braid starting to move.

As soon as he said she calmed down and gave him a bright smile and made the sword disappear which caused Nagasumi to blush. Which thankfully went unnoticed by Jean if she did notice it would be raining hella hard.

"Alrighty, are you gonna let us in or….." Heather said looking at Nagasumi who was hiding his face in his scarf.

"O-Oh, Y-Yeah." Nagasumi said moving to the side letting them in and closing the door behind them.

A/N: Hey guys that is the end of chapter 2. Please review and tell me if I made any mistakes or if you have any questions. Anyway hope you guys liked it.

PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW


End file.
